1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to an assembling machine having an assembler that couples a first component to a second component, and more specifically to an assembling machine, for example a partition insertion machine, having a moving assembler, where a feeder is capable of feeding components to the assembler such that the moving assembler may operate in a continuous periodic motion.
2. Background Art
The assembly of components has long been automated. From assembling envelopes to automobiles, most repetitive work in factories today is accomplished by machines. In many factories, a conveyor belt feeds unfinished components to a task-performing machine. Upon receiving the unfinished component, the task-performing machine executes its programmed function. The machine then waits as the conveyor belt moves the completed component down the line. When a new unfinished component reaches the machine, the programmed task is executed again. This process continues, with the machine working and waiting, for as long as the line is operational.
By way of example, consider a machine for assembling packaging partitions. When viewed in cross section, these partitions—which are often made of cardboard and separate items or components in a box to prevent them from touching—often resemble a multi-celled tic-tac-toe board made of vertical components inserted into horizontal components. A machine performs the step of insertion. By way of example, a worker may deliver a set of vertical components to the assembler. With a rat-tat-tat motion, the assembler inserts the horizontal components into the vertical components. The assembler then stops, to allow the worker to clear the completed partition assembly from the assembler. The assembler waits for another set of vertical components to be delivered. Once the vertical components are in place, the assembler again attaches the horizontal components.
There are two problems with such partition assemblers: first, they are expensive and inefficient to operate. A worker must deliver parts to the assembler, activate it, stop it, and then remove the assembly. Second, stopping and starting the machine causes wear and tear. This is because the majority of wear and tear on automated machines occurs not when they are running, but when they are stopped and restarted.
There is thus a need for an improved assembly machine that is more efficient.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.